disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode is a crossover, mobile role-playing game. The game is currently open for pre-registration, although its beta mode is available in certain regions. Synopsis Join the battle in this action-packed RPG starring Disney and Pixar heroes from The Incredibles, Wreck-It Ralph, and Zootopia! Welcome to the digital City… and enjoy it while you can. A wicked virus is corrupting every pixel, turning even the heroes’ own friends and family against them! Pull together the best teams for the job, equip powerful gear, and battle against incredible odds to save your fellow heroes. Only YOU can win the day! No cape required. *Collect & battle with 15 Disney & Pixar heroes, including the Incredibles, Frozone, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde & more *Team up for missions and special campaigns *Upgrade your characters with epic abilities & gear *Explore a new digital world & save your fellow heroes! Characters ;The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Violet Parr *Dash Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Frozone ;Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Sergeant Calhoun ;Zootopia *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Yax *Finnick ;Toy Story * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Rex * Emperor Zurg ;Monsters, Inc. * Sulley (with Boo) *Mike Wazowski WALL-E *WALL-E *EVE ''Pirates of the Caribbean *Jack Sparrow Gallery Disney Heroes: Battle Mode gameplay.png Disney Heroes: Battle Mode roster.png Disney Heroes- Battle Mode upgrades.png Disney Heroes- Battle Mode city.png Disney Heroes- Battle Mode friendship.png Disney Heroes Battle Mode logo.png Trivia *Several Easter eggs appear in the background of levels and as items during gameplay, including: **Mickey Mouse graffiti (2 different kinds) **Minnie Mouse graffiti **Goofy graffiti **Skeletons graffiti **Finnick graffiti **Rapunzel's paintings graffiti **"Disney" graffiti **Nemo balloon **EVE poster **M-O poster **Gazelle poster **Orange Bird neon sign **Mr. Incredible action figure **Baymax action figure **Graffiti removal add with Pascal **Sugar Rush vending machine **Zootopia walk signs ** Banners in fight arena with symbols representing films including: Monsters, Inc., Incredibles 2, Hero's Duty (Wreck-It Ralph), EVE (WALL-E), Baymax (Big Hero 6) **Signs for La Ratatouille, Gusteau's, BnL, The Big Donut, Flynn's Arcade, Pizza Planet. **Location names referencing films, characters, and locations like ""Atlantis Ave.", "Mouseton Station", "Sinclair St.", "Canal Street", "Marlin Lane", "Beluga Bay", "Coral Reef St.", "Nautilus Trail", Baker Street Station", "Ariel Station", "Triton Station", "Ursula Road", "Jetsam Way", "Flotsam Alley", "Frollo Alley", "Ratigan Alley", "Cy-Bug Alley", "Zurg Alley", "Chernabog Station", "Clayton Road", Maleficent Market", "Scar Street", "Gothel Street", "Tremaine Street", "Hades Way", . **Places in backgrounds referencing Disney films, characters, songs, corporations, and attractions like: "Café Minnie", "EVE", "Under the Sea", "Tiki Room", "Bedknobs Broomsticks & Beyond". **Shipment containers referencing films and characters like "Frozen Freight", "Duke's Official Licensed Movies", "Mr. Big's Shell Company", "EVE", "Dinoco", "BnL". **Various badges, bits, and plans referencing films, shorts, characters, locations, and items such as: "San Francisco Pizza", "Rocket Wagon", "Proud Unicorn", "Hearty Breakfast", "Clever Fox", "You Can Fly!", "Mrs. Nesbitt's Chapeau", "Party Rex", "Badge of Friendship", Wig A La Mode", "Bone Xylophone", "Slimy, Yet Satisfying", "Bundle of Fireworks", "Sorcerer Hat", "Magic Broom", "Flyaway Umbrella", "Poppin' Carpet Bag", "A-Nemo-nemone", "Love Bug", "Moon Anchor", "Misplaced Tail", "Sword in a Stone", "Impractical Cufflinks", "Dull Blade", "Doctor's Top Hat", "Cookbook", "Pirate Hat", "Flubber", "Raspbeary Cake ", "Glass Slippers", "Princess Breakfast", "Princess Finder", "Frying Pan", "Magical Golden Flower", "Snuggly Duckling", "Bella Notte", "Number One Dime", "Paper Airplane", "Chief's Stone", "Nascent Kakamora", "Shiny Crab Cake", "Anvil of Morality", "Hot Dog", "Jar of Mars", "Tough Cookie", "A Bit of Prestidigitation", "Badge of Stealth", "Ace of Spades", "Strange Mushroom", "Rousing Musical Number", "Homeopathic Cure", "Super Duper Glue", "Badge of Girth", "Extract of Llama", "Yzma's Anti Aging Cream", "Bluebird of Happiness", "Conspicuous Apple", "Inconspicuous Apple", "Prickly Pear", "Lightspeed", "Golden Teapot", "Sugar Rush", "Thingamabob", "Sea Witch's Contract", "Gigantic Peach", "Spider Noire", "Glow Bug", "Beautiful Light", "Lawnmower Remote","Air Hercs", "Mist Maker", "Baymax Patch Kit", "The Perfect Cast". **Gerald from Finding Dory can be seen with his pail on a rock in the background of some dock areas ***Some of the ships in the dock areas also include the boat Anna fell in when she met Hans in Frozen and Jack Sparrow's sinking dingy from The Curse of the Black Pearl *Tiana and her place from The Princess and the Frog were mentioned by Frozone and Mr. Incredible during a conversation External links *Apple App store *Google Play store Category:Video games Category:Mobile games Category:The Incredibles Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Zootopia Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:WALL-E Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Crossovers Category:2018 video games Category:Upcoming